Sorry
by nianara
Summary: Give me one chance? Naruto647. For #SIFD. Happy Birthday ShikaIno! DLDR. Enjoy:)


Sorry.

Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto–Masashi Kishimoto

Story–nianara

Naruto647?

For #SIFD

Happy ShikaIno FanDays, Guardians!

–SIFD–

Ino kaget setengah mati saat rekan setimnya yang juga merangkap sebagai sahabat sejak kecilnya lunglai tepat disampingnya. Ini masih ditengah medan perang, dan Shikamaru sudah sampai pada batasnya. Kedua tangan besar Choji−yang berada disisi kanan Shikamaru−cepat menangkap tubuh Shikamaru yang jatuh sebelum sampai ke tanah.

Kontak mata Ino sudah cukup membuat Choji mengerti. Segera, Choji membawa Shikamaru menjauh dari jangkauan musuh dengan Ino yang mengikuti dibelakangnya. Keduanya−dengan tubuh Shikamaru tentunya−sampai dibalik batu besar yang terletak cukup jauh dari peperangan.

Meletakkan kepala Shikamaru dipangkuannya, adalah hal yang Choji lakukan. Ino yang−sebenarnya−sedari tadi panik melihat orang yang ia cin−sayangi sebagai sahabat sedang terluka parah, memulai ritualnya sebagai seorang ninja medis.

"Bertahanlah Shikamaru." lirih Choji.

Ino cepat-cepat mengendalikan rasa kagetnya saat ia tahu bahwa Shikamaru terluka sangat parah. Sial. Yang jadi masalah saat ini adalah Ino tidak tau cara menyembuhkan Shikamaru.

"Aku memang tidak sehebat Sakura, tapi akan kulakukan semampuku!" Dengan itu, Ino mengeluarkan chakra dari tangan-tangannya dan menyalurkannya kepada Shikamaru. Ia tahu kalau Shikamaru membutuhkan chakra. Dan hanya itu yang ia bisa lakukan.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan, yang pasti sudah sangat lama karena peluh Ino sudah menetes beberapa kali. Kentara sekali kalau Ino sudah kelelahan.

Choji menyadari itu. Ia tidak bisa diam saja, "Hei Ino, jangan paksakan dirimu!"

Tidak lama, aliran chakra ditangan Ino berhenti, "Tidak bisa, Choji… Shika harus selamat…" Ino menatap Shikamaru sebentar "Panggil bantuan medis, Choji! Aku akan melakukan apa yang masih bisa aku lakukan." Kata Ino pada Choji dan kembali menggunakan chakra penyembuhannya.

Choji mengangguk sesaat, lalu berlalu pergi. Ia harus cepat mencari bantuan.

Sementara itu, Ino masih kesulitan mengendalikan chakranya sendiri. Di sisi lain, Ino sadar kalau keadaan Shikamaru makin memburuk.

_Tes._

Chakra yang melingkari tangan Ino semakin membesar. Ino benar-benar mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Air matanya sudah menetes. Antara lelah dan takut kehilangan sahabatnya ini.

Tidak. Shikamaru pasti selamat. Ya, _pasti._

"Bertahan Shika…" ada lagi chakra yang bisa ia salurkan. Ino sampai pada batasnya sekarang. Yang ada hanya bulir air mata yang tanpa hentinya menetes membasahi jaket Shikamaru dibawahnya.

_Kumohon…!_

Tangan Ino yang mengenggam erat pakaian Shikamaru merasakan sentuhan lembut secara tiba-tiba. Ini… Shikamaru!

"Sh−shikamaru?"

"Kau... menangis?"

Bibir yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat itu, kini membentuk senyum tipis. Tangan yang tadi menyentuh punggung tangan Ino, kini menghapus jalan air mata dipipi Ino. Itu cukup membuat Ino sedikit lega, walau mata hitam Shikamaru terlihat lemah.

Dengan air yang masih mengalir dari mata birunya, Ino tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak untuk membalas sentuhan Shikamaru dipipinya, lalu mengenggam erat tangan pemuda itu.

"Choji sedang mencari bantuan, bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Kau pasti selamat, Shika." Ino membuka suara setelah keheningan sempat datang. Ino mengusap wajah Shikamaru pelan.

Shikamaru tersenyum setelah sebelumnya ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Aku tidak bisa, Ino." Ucapnya dengan suara lembut. Ino kebingungan.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya merogoh kantung bajunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu didalamnya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul dua bunga tulip berbeda warna. Putih dan merah.

Dengan suara lemah, Shikamaru kembali berucap, "Sepertinya, sudah waktunya."

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku memang payah. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Tapi Choji akan membawa ninja medis lain untuk menyelamatkanmu!" Suara Ino terdengar kalap. Entah apa sebabnya.

"Ce...rewet."

Bulir bening Ino kembali tumpah. Disaat seperti ini saja, Shikamaru masih sempat mengatainya cerewet, "Aku serius Shikamaru! Kau−"

"Cerewet. Dengarkan aku…" Shikamaru mengambil nafas dalam. Tangan kirinya masih mengusap bibir Ino−usahanya untuk mendiamkan Ino tadi. "Aku rasa aku akan menyusul ayahku,"

"Ak−"

"Maaf. Tapi… bisakah kau menyimpan ini untukku?" kata Shikamaru cepat sebelum Ino membalasnya. Shikamaru menyerahkan kalung berbandul tadi ketangan Ino.

Ino menatap kalung yang ada ditangannya. Tulip merah dan putih yang cantik. Ino beralih menatap Shikamaru. "Shika, kau… tidak akan meninggalkanku, _kan_?"

Garis tipis tergambar diwajah pucat Shikamaru.

"Mm… maksudku, kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku, Choji dan yang lainnya, kan?"

Pemuda Nara tertawa pelan mendengar suara gagap Yamanaka, "Entahlah Ino."

Tangan Ino yang gemetar, kembali menggenggam tangan Shikamaru yang dingin, "Kumohon…" Ino menundukkan kepalanya, takut-takut jika Shikamaru melihat air matanya−lagi.

"Ino…" Jemari Shikamaru menyentuh bandul dari kalung pemberiannya yang ada di tangan Ino. Shikamaru menyentuh bandul tulip putih, "_Maaf_−" Jarinya berpindah untuk menunjuk tulip merah, "−_Aku mencintaimu_…"

Netra hitam Shikamaru menghilang. Nafasnya terhenti. Tidak ada gerakan yang berarti lagi. Saat ini, Shikamaru Nara hanyalah sebuah nama.

Punggung tangan Shikamaru basah terkena tetesan air mata kehilangan milik Ino, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Shikamaru…" ujar Ino dengan suara lirih.

"Ino, aku membawa Sakura!" Suara Choji. Ino sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

"Ino…" Kali ini suara Sakura. Terjadi keheningan setelahnya. Mereka berdua pasti tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Choji bersimpuh disamping Ino. Tangannya dengan lembut memeluk bahu Ino. Sementara itu, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam di belakang Ino yang menjerit.

Ino mengguncang tubuh Shikamaru yang tak bernyawa. Berkali-kali Choji menenangkannya sampai Ino menangis dipelukan Choji, "Tidak apa-apa Ino. Masih ada aku disini. Biarkan Shikamaru pergi…" biar Choji berkata begitu, namun Choji juga merasa kehilangan. Sangat.

Ino lelah. Bahkan pandangannya benar-benar buram sekarang. Penglihatannya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

_Shikamaru…_

Sampai semuanya benar-benar menghitam.

−SIFandays−

Matanya menyapu sekeliling. Keringat Ino bercucuran. Sial, apa itu tadi.

Kaki Ino bergerak turun dari kasur lipatnya, lalu berlari kencang keluar tenda milik ninja medis ditengah medan perang. Satu tujuannya. Tempat jenazah para ninja yang gugur disimpan.

Di depan tenda yang dimaksud, Ino melihat Sakura. Tanpa memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Sakura, Ino langsung menerobos masuk kedalam tenda. Sayangnya, Sakura dapat menahan Ino.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Ino?" tanya Sakura masih menahan lengan Ino.

"Biarkan aku kedalam, Sakura. Kumohon." Gertak Ino. Ia mencoba untuk melepas genggaman Sakura. Tapi genggaman Sakura cukup kuat. "Aku ingin melihat Shikamaru!"

"Ada apa denganku?"

Ino berbalik. Ia menemukan orang ia cari, "Shikamaru?"

"Ya?" Shikamaru memberikan tatapan kebingungan. Ia melihat Sakura yang mangangkat kedua bahunya lalu kembali melihat Ino yang terlihat aneh.

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk membawa Ino pergi dari Sakura. Ia membawa Ino kearah sebuah batu besar.

Tiba-tiba Ino teringat sesuatu. Batu itu. Ya, batu itu tempat dimana ia membawa Shikamaru yang sekarat. Sama seperti ini. Hanya saja, Shikamaru terlihat sehat.

Shikamaru berbalik menghadap Ino yang masih terlihat kaget. Tangan Ino menyentuh wajah Shikamaru perlahan, "Shikamaru…"

Tangan kecil Ino menyentuh bibir, hidung dan mata Shikamaru. Ini bukan ilusi, kan?

Shikamaru tambah bingung saat Ino memeluknya tiba-tiba. Tersenyum, dan Shikamaru membalas membalas pelukannya.

Ino memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk memeriksa tubuh Shikamaru. Ino tersenyum lebar saat dia tahu, Shikamaru baik-baik saja.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu." Ino berucap secara spontan. Sontak Ino melepas eplukannya lalu membekap mulutnya yang telah bicara seenaknya.

Ino merona. Shikamaru terkekeh dan berujar, "_Sepertinya, sudah waktunya_."

Ino terbelalak. Lagi-lagi de javu.

Shikamaru merogoh saku jaketnya. Kalung itu. Tulip putih dan merah.

Apa yang akan terjadi adalah hal yang sama? Hanya dengan proses yang berbeda? Ya, Tuhan…! Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"Untuk apa itu?" Tanya Ino ragu-ragu.

Shikamaru menunjukkan bandul pada kalung tersebut, "Kau tau artinya, kan?"

Ino mengangguk, "Ya. Dan kau tidak salah."

Senyum Shikamaru merekah, "Bisa aku pakaikan ini untukmu?" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan kalung tersebut. Ino mengangguk beberapa kali mengiyakan.

Dikaitkannya kalung putih itu dileher Ino perlahan. Ino memperhatikan kalung yang ia baru saja dapatkan dengan senyum yang terus terukir.

"Tapi, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Ia teringat hal buruk tadi.

Shikamaru menaikkan satu alisnya sambil tertawa pelan, "Apa sih? Siapa yang bilang kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

"Hm… Tidak ada."

Shikamaru menepuk poni Ino. Ino tersenyum lembut, "Dasar merepotkan."

–SIFandays–

*Tulip putih ; Permintaan maaf

*Tulip merah ; Deklarasi cinta

**Disini aku anggap tulip putih ditambah tulip merah itu–_Maaf, aku mencintaimu_–Bener gak sih?;P

Ini Naruto chap647 versiku hahaha.

Maaf aku terlambat ngasih fict ini buat SIFD:(

Akhir kata, Happy birthday Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka–The best couple ever. Love u two guys…!

Salam, nianara!


End file.
